


a change of heart

by taes00



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: BEACHES AND BABES, F/F, Fluff, chaenie, the fake dating au we all needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taes00/pseuds/taes00
Summary: “It doesn’t make sense. I’m editor-in-chief of a very huge women’s fashion magazine. The word trophy coupled with girlfriend or wife does not apply to me.”“Okay, you’re not a trophy girlfriend.”“Thank you.”“But if anyone asks, I top.”orWhen Rosie gets invited to an intimate gathering with her family to celebrate her parents’ anniversary in Bali, she decides to bring Jennie as a plus one.





	a change of heart

Rosie arrives at Jennie’s apartment unannounced. It’s definitely unannounced, because it’s 7:30 am on a Saturday and if Rosie had told her she was going to drop by any hour before 10 AM, Jennie would have definitely told the doorman on the lobby and gotten her banned from the complex.

Jennie’s grumpy — like anybody would be if they were woken up from a well-earned nap, and it’s the same grumpiness that fuels her to answer the door just so she can yell at Rosie (because who the hell else goes to her place without prior notice anyway?).

 

“What?” She half-yells once she gets to the door but not after stumbling on a couple of furnitures and stubbing her toe on the sofa. She blames it all on the bat vision — she’d left her glasses somewhere on her bathroom and really is in no mood to get it. Despite her lack of comprehensible sight, she can make out Rosie carrying a box of cake. Jennie makes a feat to raise her eyebrow. “This better be good Rosie or so help me—“

 

“I need a date.”

 

Jennie’s brows furrow and she tilts her head in confusion. “I’m sorry — do I look like the host of the bachelorette? I don’t understand.”

 

Rosie just stares at her and fidgets with the edge of the box. “Can I go inside first before you bombard me with your questions?”

 

“Yes, but what fun would it be?”

 

“Jennie.”

 

She sighs and opens the door, makes way for Rosie who goes inside and puts the box down the coffee table. “I need a date.” She says, once again, only this time it sounds a bit less I-need-a-date and a little more like I-need-you-to-be-my date. “Just for seven days.”

 

“What am I supposed to do with this information?” Jennie asks flatly before closing the door and dropping down to the couch next to Rosie. “Tell me you didn’t wake me up at 7 am because you want me to pimp you out. Please.”

 

“Christ, Jennie, It’s not that!” Rosie exclaims and puts her hand up.

 

“Then what is it? Cause I really can’t think of better explanations as to why you’re waking me up this early on a weekend.”

 

“See, I don’t know how I can explain when you're butting in every five seconds.” Rosie says exasperatedly, effectively shutting Jennie up. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Rosie’s pointed look makes Jennie purse her lips and make a stage zip-her-lips moment.

 

“So I received an invitation from my mom and, like, ten other people from our extended family because mom and dad’s celebrating their 30th anniversary. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that they’re going to a remote island somewhere in Bali. And if it were other people inviting me, I certainly wouldn’t go, because it means missing a week of work. But of course I had to say I’ll go, because they’re, duh, my parents and I love them and I would do anything for them.” Rosie explains and Jennie nods her head at every pause. “But I really am not up for a whole week of you’re-single teases from them, and I really would prefer to enjoy a vacation in a palce where I’ve never been before, so now, I need a date.”

 

Silence.

 

“You can speak now.”

 

“Oh, right.” Jennie says, then pauses. “So why do you need a date again?”

 

Rosie rolls her eyes. “Because. They asked me if I was in a relationship. And I said I was.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know! It just slipped.”

 

“Huh.” Jennie’s confused. Not that it’s any of her fault — she’d went to bed last night at 2 AM and Rosie’s bombarding her with too much information all at once and her brain can’t function properly without having a cup of coffee or two first.

 

“Cousins from my mom’s side—because dad is a single child. Anniversary celebration. Bali. I need somebody to take.” Rosie informs her slowly.

 

“What does this have to do with me?” She asks dumbly.

 

Rosie presses her lips together, gets up from the couch and stands in front Jennie, and does a little thing with her feet where she tip-toes just very slightly, goes back down, then up again. It makes Jennie more suspicious than she is. “Well,”

 

“Well?” Jennie crosses her arms against her chest.

 

“Isortoftoldthemthatyouweremygirlfriendandnowthey’retellingmetobringyoutoBali.” She continues quickly, smiling innocently at the end of her sentence.

 

Jennie doesn’t get anything. “Rosie.”

 

She sighs and blinks, prolonging the action before looking at Jennie who now has this inquisitive look on her face. “I sort of told my parents that you were, uh, my girlfriend. So now they’re telling me to bring you. And I really cannot find a loophole out of the situation. So here I am.”

 

“Let me get this straight.”

 

“Yes— or no.” Rosie adds thoughtfully then giggles. “Get it? Because I said you were my girlfr—“ she stops when she notices the other girl’s sharp look. “No puns. Got it.”

 

“You told your parents that I’m your girlfriend.” She repeats. Rosie nods.

 

“That’s only because you were the first person that popped into my head. I know I have, like, two thousand people more in my contacts but you were just the first person I thought of and I didn’t want to stutter so when I said your name I just went with it.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“I’m sorry.” She smiles sheepishly.

 

“Half of me wants to ask you what the hell you were thinking at the time and half of me feels flattered that you thought of me when they asked you about your significant other.”

 

“Well we are friends and you are kind of my boss.” Rosie points out.

 

“I hire you on events and you’re not tied to me or the company in any way— it’s different.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Anyway— the trip.”

 

“Right.”

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Jennie exclaims with an incredulous look on her face. Rosie shrugs. “Telling people I’m your girlfriend — you do know that if other people, who are interested in me, catch the news they’ll back out on possibly asking me out, right?”

 

“Honestly, Jennie, you’re overthinking. These people are harmless and the last thing they’ll do is spread Marie Claire’s editor on the tabloids. I don’t even think they know who you are.”

 

“Reassuring.” Jennie nods, sarcasm overflowing in her voice.

 

“Please, this is all I ask of you. One week, in Bali, with my family, pretending to be my girlfriend so they can finally shut up about me being single since junior year of college.”

 

Jennie raises her eyebrows amusedly. “You’ve been single since junior year of colle—-“

 

“Focus!” Rosie sighs. “If you do this, I will be forever indebted to you. Swear on my stuffed toy’s life.”

 

“It’s a stuffed toy. It has no life.”

 

“I’m aware.”

 

Jennie bites her lower lip then presses them together, looking as if she’s thinking really hard about the proposition. “So if hypothetically, I say yes,” She looks at Rosie who’s about as fidgety as a three-year old who’s had to many choco puffs for breakfast in front of her with a grin on her face. “Hypothetically. I go to Bali. What would be in it for me?”

 

Rosie cracks her knuckles— something that has irked Jennie since they met each other at a company event and became friends. “Well, for starters: it is Bali.”

 

“Continue.”

 

“All of your expenses will be paid by me. Tickets. Food. Drinks. Hotel. Maybe a spa trip?” She offers, clearly anticipating an answer from Jennie.

 

Jennie twists her lips momentarily, weighing out the pros and cons. Pros: free tropical island trip, a break from work. Cons: probable sunburn. Damn it. “Make that two spa trips.”

 

Rosie squeals. “Is that a yes?”

 

“Yes.” Before Jennie can even finish the word, Rosie’s hugging her, tugging her along with her so she stands up and she’s suffocated by Rosie’s tall figure.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my God, I love you for this. I swear I owe you one or two. Or three. However many owes you need, I’m here!” Rosie continues her squealing and squeezing, possibly draining Jennie out of oxygen, and it takes a couple more seconds before she releases the other girl. Jennie takes a deep breath afterward.

 

“Make that four. Your hug almost killed me.” Jennie narrows her eyes at Rosie, making her smile even more.

 

“A lot of people tell me I have a killer hug.”

 

“Your mom and your older sister don’t constituate as a lot of people.” She retorts.

 

“Meanie.”

 

“How mature.”

 

“Ooh! I bought you a cheesecake. The one you like from across the street. The absurdly expensive ones— don’t worry, I got a discount. I maybe kinda flirted with the pastry chef. Kind of. Okay, maybe I gave him my number.” She blurts out adorably, gives her cheeks a flush of color, and Jennie remembers just how charming she is. “He was cute.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

*

 

Really, Jennie didn’t know what she was thinking.

 

Well, she did know— she was thinking of bathing in crystal water, exotic food, a vacation, and a nice spa day. She was thinking of that.

 

But it certainly doesn’t justify leaving for work for a week, and what’s worse is that her deadline is in three weeks. It’s in three weeks and yet here she is, buying swimwear from a boutique in Seoul that sells Lisa Marie Fernandez with a ridiculous price tag she’s accustomed to since she started getting big checks that were more than enough to sustain a whole family. She supposes it’s not a big deal — she’s the editor, technically the big boss, and bosses are entitled to their own vacations, unannounced or not.

 

She deserves it, because since she took over, the webpage for the magazine has triple the traffic and their online subscription page has twice more than the readers they had before.

She’s done a terrific job and she deserves this.

 

But the second she factors in the why part, the main-reason-she’s-doing-this part, she’s tempted to cancel her flight tickets. She’s going to Bali, miss five days at work, leaving her team alone by themselves without anybody to lead them, all because Roseanne Park asked her to be her pretend-girlfriend for a week in a remote tropical island. It doesn’t sound good to her, and it certainly doesn’t seem to sound that good to Jisoo either, who’s currenly now having a minor stroke as she tries to process the information that Jennie’s currently telling her about as they round the aisles of the boutique looking for the right two-piece swimsuit.

 

“You should have seen her face, Jisoo, she was like a cute little puppy waiting for me to give her a piece of my steak or something. If you were in my place, you couldn’t have said no.” Jennie says as she riffles through fabric that don’t really catch her interest. “Saying no to Roseanne Park is like… not letting a soaked cat into your house when it’s raining. It’s evil and immoral— hey does this look good?” She holds up an olive colored swimsuit.

 

Jisoo gasps a little. “Yes. That’s it. That’s the look.”

 

“Great.” Jennie calls for a saleslady and they bring her her size from their stock and on the way to the counter, Jisoo chats her up.

 

“Do you ever think about what you would do once you get there? I mean — you and Rosie are going to pretend to be a couple. You’ll have to hold hands and do couple-y stuff.” She pauses. “You have to kiss!”

 

Jennie shushes her before dropping the item to the counter and handing her credit card to the cashier. “Can you please lower your voice?”

 

“Right. Sorry. But did you think about that beforehand? Because I have a feeling you’re diving into this headfirst without thinking about the fact that there’s no bouncy house below, or foam, or something soft. You’re diving headfirst to rocky terrain and you’re being absolutely impulsive.” She lectures as Jennie receives a paperbag, then thanks the cashier before making a beeline towards the exit. Jisoo catches up with her.

 

“And what if the news come out? People are going to say you’re banging your caterer.”

Jennie glares at her and makes a move to avoid a lamp post ahead of her. “I’m not banging my caterer. She’s not even my caterer! She’s the company’s caterer and it’s not like her contract states that she’s tied to us — she’s just there whenever we have events.”

 

“Hence why people are going to say you’re banging the company caterer.” Jisoo clarifies, making Jennie groan in frustration.

 

“You aren’t helping.”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry, what do you want me to say, Jennie?”

 

“I don’t know.” She mumbles before making a right, on the way to their favorite cafe. Jisoo follows suit, linking her arm with hers.

 

“I just don’t want you to be hurt.” Jisoo explains, which makes Jennie’s eyebrows furrow.

 

“Why would I be hurt?”

 

“You have watched The Proposal, have you not?” She asks as they enter the shop. They head to an empty table and sit, waiting for a waiter to take their order.

 

“Yes I have. And your point?”

 

“My point is that fake relationships never turn out well. You either fall in love and get rejected or fall in love and be in love with each other. There’s no in between.”

 

Jennie scoffs. “Please, you watch too many romantic comedies.” She the waiter she wants a triple-shot latte once he arrives to take down their order. Once he leaves, she continues, “I’m not going to fall in love with my caterer.”

 

“You just said she’s not your caterer.”

 

“Potato, po-ta-to.”

 

“Clever.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Jennie, if it were any other person that asked you of this, I would encourage you. Big time. But it’s Rosie. Roseanne Park. Do I need to remind you of your crush on her?” Jisoo says with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I don’t have a crush on her! I said she was really pretty after seven shots. That doesn’t count.”

 

“It was truth or dare and you said this after you were asked a truth, and I quote in verbatim, ‘I’d bang Rosie. The annoying one,’ end quote.”

 

“It’s a drinking game.” Jennie tries to justify but Jisoo still looks unconvinced.

 

“It was the truth.”

 

“Okay, I find her attractive, I’m not blind. And then what?”

 

“What if you develop feelings for her?”

 

Jennie rolls eyes at the implications. “I’m not going to develop feelings for another person in seven days. Do I look like the type of person that develops feelings within a short period of time?”

 

“Okay, keep saying that. The day I say ‘I told you so’ will be more satisfying than anything.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

*

 

Rosie invites Jennie over to her house to discuss things, things including but are not limited to: their fake relationship, how they met, how they ‘fell in love’, who said they loved the other first, and other things. It’s a circumstance that Jennie has on the bottom of her fictional most-unlikely-things-to-happen-to-me list, discussing the details of her fake girlfriend and hers relationship.

 

She supposes it can count as experience and it can be a fun dinner topic ten years down the road.

 

Rosie answers the door in her pyjamas. She’s wearing adorable pink ones with pictures of a cartoon that Jennie’s not familiar with, and she’s about to comment on it when she notices the apron she’s donning. “Hi!” She greets cheerily before stepping aside so she can give Jennie a way. “Come on in!”

 

“You cooked?” Jennie asks and comes inside Rosie’s apartment. It’s her first time inside, and it looks like something out of a lifestyle magazine. It’s cozy and homey and somehow has Rosie’s bubbly personality written all over it. There are pictures of her with family and friends on the wall.

 

“I made a simple meal. Something light. I’ll call you when it’s ready — meanwhile entertain yourself! Open the TV. Anything. Would you want some water?” Rosie asks without pause, spatula still in hand. She’s wearing her hair in a ponytail, strays caught in her sweat and Jennie wants nothing more than give her something to wipe her face with.

 

“I could help. I think. I want to help.” She offers, leaving her purse and coat on the couch. Rosie nods and leads her to the kitchen in the room next to them, and it smells amazing. Jennie can practically feel herself salivating.

 

“Oh my God, that smells so good.” She comments, taking another deep breath in. Rosie chuckles, cheeks flushed and ducks her head.

 

“It’s just buttered vegetables. Nothing special, really.” She says and turns off the stove.

 

“There’s really not much to do anymore. We’re just waiting for the souffle to finish.” She points to the oven.

 

“You made desert?” Jennie asks as she sits down on a stool. She stares at the pots and pans above her head on the kitchen bar. They’re obviously used — black marks from flame are evident and some of them have big scratches.

 

“Yeah. Figured you’d want some.” She smiles. “Or was I wrong? Because I totally can throw it—“

 

“Don’t. I want desert. Thank you.” Jennie says. “Do you cook a lot in here? Or just in your restaurant?”

 

It’s a dumb question, she knows, but she saw an opening and she grabbed it. Rosie’s more than happy to oblige it seems. “I cook a lot trying to make additions to my menu and if they taste good, I usually just give the food to my neighbors. I’m like… their food supplier around here.”

 

“Must be nice.” Jennie remarks. “All my neighbors do are give me mean stares when I pass by them in the hallway.”

 

“You live in a snobby rich person apartment.”

 

“Hm. Fair enough.”

 

Their conversation is cut short by the oven dinging and Rosie reaches for the gloves and gets the souffle out without incident. “Uh, would you excuse me? I’m going to take a short shower and change into something that is a little less embarrassing than this.” She points to her pyjamas then chuckles, taking off her apron in the process. “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes. I’m a quick person, I promise.”

 

“Take your time.”

 

Rosie quickly bolts out of the room and Jennie takes the opportunity to go to the living room and look at the photos scattered all around.

It’s Rosie with her friends and it doesn’t take a genius to guess that this was her in college (as evidenced by the pink hair and how young she looked). There’s a picture with her and a lot of people, her cousins she guesses, and that these people are probably going to be the same ones she’ll be spending seven days with on Bali. Rosie’s wearing a hat put on backwards, almost ironically so, and Jennie finds herself involuntarily smiling.

 

Rosie stays true to her word and within fifteen minutes she’s already in different clothes, simple jeans and a sweatshirt— and she’s telling Jennie that their food is already served.

 

“So,” Rosie starts. “I think it would be smart if we, like, laid out our story.”

 

Jennie nods. “Okay, how about start with how we met?”

 

“We met when you had dinner at my restaurant.” Rosie supplies. Jennie hums in approval. “And then we became friends— then all of a sudden, I kiss you. Then, we’re dating. Easy.”

 

The statement makes Jennie raise her eyebrow and scoff. “You kissed me?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Rosie, if you want anybody to believe that we’re dating, we don’t start with you kissing me.” She says and Rosie almost looks offended.

 

“I kiss people!” She defends.

 

“Right, but won’t it make more sense if I kissed you?” The other girl’s lack of response makes Jennie smile brightly.

 

“Fine, you kissed me.” Rosie says begrudgingly. “But I would just want to clear the air and say that you’re my trophy girlfriend.”

 

“I refuse to be somebody’s trophy girlfriend. Fake relationship or not.”

 

“Jennie.”

 

“It doesn’t make sense. I’m editor-in-chief of a very huge women’s fashion magazine. The word trophy coupled with girlfriend or wife does not apply to me.”

 

“Okay, you’re not a trophy girlfriend.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“But if anyone asks, I top.” Rosie smiles and starts eating her meal, with Jennie’s grumbling playing in the background.

 

They decide on a story: Jennie and Rosie meet at her restaurant and start a friendship, which turns into something more (Jennie kisses Rosie first), and they’ve been dating for three months now. It’s a simple start.

 

*

 

Really, it makes zero sense to Jennie why she shouldn’t just make a run for it when her and Rosie are already boarding the plane. They’re flying in first-class at Rosie’s expense. It would be rude and impractical to not fly with her — Rosie basically spent the past few days groveling just so she can assure that Jennie’s going with her.

 

But here, right now, as she’s handing her plane ticket in, she’s seriously considering running as fast as possible away from the airport. She figures she can just send Rosie a sorry note.

 

Before she can carry out her brilliant plan, however, she finds herself seated in one of the luxurious window seats that come with the package of a ludicrous plane ticket and she forgets all about it.

 

“Ready?” Rosie asks from beside her.

 

“As I’ll ever be.”


End file.
